Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by enlya
Summary: Der Krieg ist lange vorbei und mancheiner hat vergessen, dass zweite Chancen auch genutzt werden sollen. Der Geist der Weihnacht beschloss einen dieser zu besuchen und daran zu erinnern, dass Chancen nicht verstreichen sollten, denn es kommt der Tag, an dem es zu spät ist.


Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte – Kapitel 1

Spät am Abend lag Stille über Hogwarts und alle Bewohner befanden sich in Morpheus Armen. Tief im Schloss, in den Kerkern, lagen die Gänge kalt und verlassen dar. Nur wenige Fackeln erhellten die verwinkelten Gänge. Die an den Wänden hängenden Gemälde waren still und schlafend oder verlassen, die wenigen Rüstungen standen schutzgebend beieinander. Der Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum war viel genutzt und nicht so staubverhangen, frei von den vielen Spinnweben. Nicht so die anderen Gänge, denn schon lange verirrte sich hier keiner mehr hinunter. Die Schüler Slytherins zogen es seit einigen Jahren vor, ihre Freizeit oben im Schloss, bei ihren Freunden anderer Häuser in deren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu verbringen. Ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten sie lieber unter den Argusaugen von Madame Prince, als in der stetigen Kälte der tiefen Mauern Hogwarts. Zum Lernen fanden sie sich in den Lerngruppen zusammen. Bis spät in den Herbst und dann direkt nach dem langen Winter – beim ersten sonnigen Tag – genossen sie ihre Freizeit auf den Ländereien.

Was aber war der Grund dafür, dass sich die früher so stolzen Schlangen heute voller Furcht nicht mehr im Kerker aufhielten? Was hatte ihren Stolz auf das Haus entschwinden lassen? Wollten sie keine Nachfolger des herausragenden Tränkemeisters und Hogwartsgründer Salazar Slytherin sein? Wodurch kam es zu dieser Verleugnung? Es gab schon früher schwere Zeiten für die grünsilbernen Schlangen, die jede Schwierigkeit in innigster Gemeinschaft erduldeten.

In der Nacht zum 25. Dezember war das Schloss Hogwarts im Weihnachtsrausch, die riesigen Tannenbäume waren mit Schmuck und Süßigkeiten in vollster Pracht geschmückt. Die Große Halle zeigte einen schneebedeckten Himmel mit vielen Sternschnuppen. Die Treppen waren mit Girlanden behangen und verliehen dem Schloss eine weitgehende Weihnachtsstimmung. Unberührt von dieser behaglichen Weihnacht schritt ein hagerer Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren durch das Schloss, richtete seinen Zauberstab in die dunkelsten Ecken, um Pärchen aufzuschrecken und Rumtreiber aus den Gängen zu scheuchen. Auch in der Nacht des Weihnachtsabends wurde hier niemand vom Hauslehrer verschont.

„20 Punkte Abzug, Miss Zabini, und vergessen Sie nicht Ihren Aufsatz über Schrumpflösung morgen bei mir abzugeben!", bellte die kalte Stimme Severus Snape durch die Gänge, bevor ein aufgescheuchtes Mädchen eiligen Schrittes Richtung Schlafsaal Slytherin lief. Der Hauslehrer der Schlangen schritt an dem Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei, ohne einen Blick auf den Eingang zu werfen, ihn interessierte nicht, ob jemand seiner Zöglinge seine Hilfe brauchte.

Laut schlug die Tür seines Quartiers hinter ihm zu und Severus Snape ließ sich schwer in seinen Sessel vor dem kalten Kamin fallen. Nachdem er einen Schluck seines Feuerwhiskeys genommen hatte, den er sich zu Weihnachten gönnte, und eigentlich auch jedem anderen Abend, fielen ihm direkt die Augen zu.

Kurze Zeit später schreckte er aus einem verwirrenden Traum auf und wandte sich irritiert um. Was hatte ihn geweckt? Wieso spürte er plötzlich Kälte, diese hatte er sich so zu Eigen gemacht, dass er nicht mal mehr wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, sich warm zu fühlen. Aber in diesem Moment meinte er, einen kalten Hauch über seinen Rücken zu spüren.

Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel, um sein Bett aufzusuchen und wandte seinen Blick in Richtung Schlafzimmer, als seine Augen erblickten, wen sie nie wieder erblicken wollten. Vor ihm war die Person seines allergrößten Grauens und seiner allergrößten Bewunderung. Die Person, die ihm Versprechungen gemacht und mit Grausamkeit alles genommen hatte, was in seinem Leben von Bedeutung gewesen war. Die Gefühle, die auf ihn einströmten, waren angsteinflößend und hasserfüllt zugleich. Schwankend ließ er sich zurück auf seinen Sessel sinken.

Völlig unerwartet war die geistliche Gestalt Voldemorts anders als zur Zeit seines Todes. In seiner milchigen Geistesgestalt war er wieder der gutaussehenden Tom Riddle, der die mächtige Kraft der Nachkommen Slytherins mit der Schönheit seines Muggelvaters in sich vereint hatte. Doch die roten Augen schimmerten noch immer in ihm und ließen Severus Snape das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. All sein Wissen in Bezug auf Geister schien vergessen und er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob Voldemort beenden konnte, was er mit seinem Angriff durch Nagini begonnen hatte. Konnte er ihn auch als Geist töten, war seine Magie noch wirkungsvoll?

„Aaaah, Severus, mein alter Freund", erklang schaudernd die kalte Stimme Tom Riddles durch das Wohnzimmer des Oberhaupts der Schlangen. Noch nie zuvor war Tom Riddle in seinen Gemächern gewesen, die daher immer eine Art Zuflucht für ihn dargestellt hatten. War das jetzt auch vergangen? Langsam schritt er auf seinen ehemaligen Gefolgsmann zu, derjenige, der sein tiefstes Vertrauen besessen hatte und nicht nur deswegen sterben sollte. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich komme und beende dein erbärmliches Leben jetzt? Die Vergeudung deiner Selbst und deine jämmerlichen Art, das hochgelobte Haus der Slytherins zu führen, sollte dir ausreichend Strafe sein." Professor Snape blickte furchterfüllt in die Augen seines Idols, dem Mann, den er im jungen Alter so vertrauensvoll gefolgt war und der nun gekommen war, um was zu tun? „Was immer du glaubst, ich werde es nicht tun. Ich werde dich weder töten, noch werde ich dich weiter bestrafen." Beinahe wehmütig legte sich der Blick Voldemorts auf das Glas Feuerwhiskey, dessen Geschmack er nie wieder auf seinen Lippen spüren würde, der heiße Tropfen, der ihm nie wieder die Kehle hinablaufen und seinen Magen erwärmen würde.

Severus bemerkte beim Laufen seines ehemaligen Lords, dass dieser eine lange Eisenkette hinter sich herzog und diese ihn scheinbar schwer belastet, in Gewicht und auch in Unhandlichkeit. Der Dunkle Lord folgte dem Blick seines Tränkemeisters und die blutroten Augen richteten sich wieder bedrohlich auf den abtrünnigen Gefolgsmann.

„Oh ich sehe, deine geistige Gesundheit hat nicht gelitten, du bemerkst meine Bürde, die mich auch in der Zeit des Todes begleitet. Was, mein lieber Giftmischer, wollen uns die Mächte des Todes sagen, mit meiner Kette hier, die schwerer wiegt, als jedes Gewicht, dass ich je bewegen musste?" Auch als Geist war Voldemort von bedrohlicher Eleganz und die Stimme, die sich durch das andauernde Sprechen der Sprache Parsel nur schwer sich von der züngelnden Melodie trennen kann, lässt jedem, der sie hört, eine Schauer über den Rücken jagen.

Gerne würde Severus Snape sich vom Sessel erheben, um seine Unterwerfung zu minimieren, aber er traute weder seinen Beinen, dass sie ihn tragen würden, noch brachte er den Mut oder die Überlegenheit auf, die er sonst an den Tag legte. Er würde niemals neben Tom Riddle bestehen und daher ließ er es sein, sich dagegen auflehnen zu wollen. Argwöhnisch blickte er auf die lange Eisenkette, die sich um den schlanken Körper wand, wie einst die Schlange Nagini. Was sollte sie aussagen? Dass jedes Glied der Kette für einen Ermordeten stand, konnte nicht ausreichend sein und würde auch nie aufwerten, was Voldemort an Schmerz, Leid und Hass über die Zaubererwelt gebracht hatte. Sollte ihn diese Kette anzeigen, in welche Zwänge er andere gebrachte hatte und dass er sich von seiner Schuld nie freisprechen konnte?

„Meine Kette ist geschmiedet aus Egoismus, Hass und Gier. Ich habe sie mir über die Jahre meines Lebens selbst geschmiedet. Mein Lebensweg aus Machthungrigkeit, Gewalt und Gift gegenüber Menschlichkeit legte mir diese Kette um. Nichts in meinem Leben hatte Bestand im positiven Sinne. Ich habe Elend, Hass und Krieg gebracht. Für mich ist es zu spät, diese Kette werde ich bis in alle Ewigkeit tragen und auch dann habe ich nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Schuld abgeleistet." Mit schnellen Schritten stand er so dicht vor Severus Snape, dass dieser sich intuitiv noch tiefer in seinen Sessel drückte. Fast meinte er den kalten Atem vom unrechtmäßig genommenen Einhornblut zu riechen und er erwartet den Schmerz, den er immer in der Gegenwart Voldemorts gespürt hatte. „Du aber, Severus, du hast die Möglichkeit deine noch unsichtbare Kette abzustreifen. Du kannst dich lösen von deinem Hass, deinem Egoismus und der Gier nach Anerkennung und Ruhm."

Atemlos blickte der Professor der Zaubertränke seinen ehemaligen Lord an und schien nicht nur um die Worte verlegen, er glaubte auch, nicht atmen zu können. Wollte wirklich der grausamste Mensch des letzten Jahrhunderts einen seiner treuesten und doch hinterhältigsten Gefolgsleute auf den rechten Pfad leiten, um ihn vor dem selben Schicksal zu bewahren, dass ihn selbst ereilt hatte? Was konnte ihn so verändert haben, dass er sich dazu berufen fühlte?

Die spinnenartigen Finger verkrampften sich auf den Weg zu Snapes zugeknöpfter Weste und hielten inne, bevor er diese berührte. „Severus, mein treuer Junge. Du allein kannst Slytherin retten. Auf den richtigen Weg zurückführen. Zu Stolz und Freundschaft." Noch immer konnte Severus Snape seine Zunge nicht überzeugen, Worte zu formen und so lauschte er nur den Worten seines größten Mentors: „Drei Gestorbene werden dich aufsuchen und dir einen Weg zeigen, der dich deine Kette abstreifen lässt. Kannst du dich auf diesen Weg einlassen, steht dir ein anderes Schicksal bevor. Vielleicht, um es mit Dumbledores Worten zu sagen", verächtlich zogen sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und seine Stimme zischte ein kleines wenig mehr, „nur ein weiteres Abenteuer." Er wandte sich um und ging auf die Mauer zu, als er den letzten Satz flüsterte und verschwand: „Ich wünsche dir Kraft deinen Weg zu ändern und deine Fehler einzusehen, eine Stärke, die mir immer gefehlt hat."

Nach dem Verschwinden Voldemorts blickte Severus Snape noch lange auf die Wand, durch die dieser entschwunden war, und versuchte sich die gesprochenen Worte einzuprägen. Wollte Voldemort wirklich, dass er, Severus Snape, seinen Weg änderte und einen neuen Kurs einschlug? Sollte er sich ändern, um seine Kette abzustreifen und sollte er es tatsächlich schaffen, ein neues Leben anzustreben?

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als die Turmuhr ein Uhr schlug, zuckte er auf und war erstaunt über die Wärme, die ihm entgegenschlug. Verwundert schaute er zu seinem Kamin und schrak hoch, als er das bizarre Bild in sich aufnahm, das er noch weniger erwartet hatte, als den Besuch von Lord Voldemort.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Sessel und ging um diesen herum. Vor seinem Kamin saß das kleine Mädchen, das ihn aus der Dunkelheit seiner Kindheit befreit hatte und die Glückseligkeit der Freundschaft lehrte. Sie war milchig durchsichtig, doch die Haare waren zweifelsohne rotleuchtend, lang und die Augen waren von einem Grün, das ihn Schmerz fühlen ließ, wie Jahre nicht. Das Mädchen lächelte ihn an, wie kein anderer und hielt ihm in ihrer kleinen Hand drei Murmeln entgegen. Zwei schwarze und eine grüne: „Severus, die grüne habe ich extra für dich, ich hatte sie doch verloren, aber ich konnte sie zurückgewinnen, ich weiß doch, dass Grün deine liebste Farbe ist." Lange hatte er sein Herz nicht in diesem Ausmaße gespürt, er dachte fast, dass es so schnell schlug, dass es mit Gewissheit in den nächsten Minuten aussetzen würde.

Vorsichtig, als würde sie sonst Reißaus nehmen, ließ er sich in die Hocke sinken und fand sich Auge in Auge mit dem Mädchen wieder, die ihm die beste Freundin, liebste Schwester und wundervollste Geliebte gewesen war, solange sie lebte und noch viele Jahre danach.

„Lily", seine Stimme war so fremd, wann hatte sie das letzte Mal diesen samtigen Ton gehabt, der einem eine Gänsehaut bereiten konnte? „Oh Gott, du hast mir so gefehlt!" Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und wollte sie nach den Murmeln ausstrecken, als sie ihre wieder zurückzog.

„Ach du Dummerchen, wir haben uns doch nur wenige Stunden nicht gesehen, wir haben doch gestern zusammen am Stand gespielt und Säfte verkauft." Er erinnerte sich. Wie so oft war er den Nachmittag über alleine zuhause gewesen, während seine Mutter versuchte die Familie mit Putz- und anderen Aushilfsjobs über Wasser zu halten und sein Vater das Geld wieder versoff. Da das Wetter gut war, streifte er durch die Nachbarschaft und war auch am Garten der Evans vorbeigekommen. Die beiden Evans-Töchter waren so unterschiedlich, wie Schwestern nur sein konnten. Die eine wunderschön, liebevoll und eine Hexe und die andere hässlich, kalt und Muggel. Die fröhliche Lily forderte ihn immer zum Spielen auf, ohne ihm Vorschreibungen zu machen oder ihn zu hänseln wegen seiner großen Nase. Sie fragte ihn nie wegen seiner blauen Flecken, sie strich nur manchmal wie zufällig darüber und es erschien ihm dann immer, als würden sie schneller wieder heilen und verschwinden.

„Warum bist du hier?" Seine Stimme war leise und sanft, er hatte Angst sie zu verschrecken, die liebste Person in seinem Leben, die ihm vorbehaltslos ihr Vertrauen geschenkt hatte. Ihre Augen blickten ihn voller Liebe an, und er kam sich nackt vor. Konnte sie sehen, was er getan hatte, welche Verbrechen er begangen hatte, seitdem sie gestorben war? Verurteilte sie ihn denn nicht, dass er ihren Sohn die Jahre über so vernachlässigt hatte, obwohl er ihn hätte schützen sollen. Schützen und lieben, so wie er es gebraucht und verdient hätte?

„Severus, ich bin dein Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht. Komm, lass uns ein wenig spazieren gehen." Sie ergriff seine Hand und er fühlte sich in einen Strudel gezogen, als würde er eintauchen in fremde Erinnerungen.

Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er sich in der Nacht befand, in der er Voldemort von der Prophezeiung berichtet. Doch er blickte nur kurz auf sein jüngeres Ich, schrecklicher war der traurige Blick seiner liebsten Freundin, in deren grünen Augen Tränen standen, als sie den Verräter erkannte, der ihr Schicksal besiegelte, sie um das Glück ihrer Familie und ihr Leben brachte. Doch anders als er erwartete und vielleicht auch hoffte, konfrontierte sie ihn nicht mit Vorwürfen, sondern streckte ihre kalte Hand wieder in seine und er fand sich wieder im Strudel der Erinnerungen.

Regen prasselt auf den Friedhof, als er sich selber und seinen Vater an einem frischen Grab stehen sieht. Langsam gehen sie näher, auch wenn Severus weiß, dass er hier auf der Beerdigung seiner Mutter ist. Während er in der Schule war, war sein Vater im Streit auf seine Mutter losgegangen und es hatte mit ihrem Tod geendet. Seine Mutter hatte ihn geliebt, vor seinem jähzornigen Vater beschützt, der Angst vor ihm und seiner Mutter gehabt hatte und diese in Gewalt äußerte. Nur Kleinigkeiten hatten diese Wutanfälle ausgelöst, eine zu warme Flasche Bier, gar kein Bier, ein leises Lachen seiner Mutter, wenn Severus einen spontanen Zauber ausgelöst hatte oder ein falsches Wort. Meist hatte es seine geliebte, sanfte Mutter getroffen, doch als er älter wurde, hatte er sich dazwischen gestellt oder Wutausbrüche seines Vaters provoziert, damit dieser auf ihn losging. Doch das alles hatte nichts genutzt, am Ende hatte dieser seine Mutter Eileen Prince getötet.

Lily blickte ihn von der Seite an, und die silbrigen Tränen aus ihren grünen Augen tropften im Einklang der Regentropfen auf den aufgeweichten Boden des Friedhofes. Noch heute, viele Jahre später, spürte Severus die Wut auf seinen Vater, dem gegenüber er nie eine Zuneigung empfunden hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch kein Ventil für seine Wut gefunden, doch später waren alle diese Gefühle Futter für seine aktive Zeit als Todesser.

Die Ströme der Erinnerung nahm ihn wieder gefangen und er fühlte sich heimisch. Er schlug die Augen auf, die er wohlweislich wegen der verhassten Art der Reise geschlossen hatte und fand sich in Hogwarts wieder. Viertes Jahr, Weihnachtsball. Er war in einem Festumhang gekleidet, in Nachtblau, denn Lily hatte sich eine andere Farbe wie schwarz gewünscht und das war alles, was er ihr geben konnte. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er es geschafft hatte, Lily als Date zum Weihnachtsball zu bekommen und er glaubte bis zum Beginn des Balles, dass sie ihn sitzen lassen würde, oder dass die Gryffindors ihm einen Streich spielen würden, dass er nicht teilnehmen konnte. Doch als er an der Treppe vor der Großen Halle stand, ohne dass er von einem Fluch getroffen wurde, fasste er langsam Vertrauen in diese unwirkliche Situation. Als Lily in ihrem wundervollen grünen Kleid die Treppe herunterschwebte, blieb ihm fast das Herz im Hals stecken. Sie lächelte ihr schönstes Lily-Lächeln, das auch gerade ihr geistiges Ich trug. Es war der schönste Abend seines Lebens gewesen und er hatte sich diese Erinnerung immer behalten und mit ihr die mächtigsten Patroni heraufbeschworen. Immer in der Form der wunderschönen Hirschkuh.

Wieder der Strudel der Erinnerung, doch diesmal fand er sich wieder in seinem Büro. Allein. Und ohne die Wärme des Kamins.

Ende Teil I


End file.
